Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to controlling lost circulation in a wellbore during drilling with a drilling fluid. More specifically, embodiments of the disclosure relate to a lost circulation material (LCM).
Description of the Related Art
Lost circulation is one of the frequent challenges encountered during drilling operations. Lost circulation can be encountered during any stage of operations and occurs when drilling fluid (or drilling mud) pumped into a well returns partially or does not return to the surface. While some fluid loss is expected, fluid loss excessive is not desirable from a safety, an economical, or an environmental point of view. Lost circulation is associated with problems with well control, borehole instability, pipe sticking, unsuccessful production tests, poor hydrocarbon production after well completion, and formation damage due to plugging of pores and pore throats by mud particles. In extreme cases, lost circulation problems may force abandonment of a well.
Lost circulation can occur in various formations, such as naturally fractured formations, cavernous formations, and high permeable formations. Lost circulation can be categorized by the amount of fluid or mud lost and may be categorized as seepage type, moderate type, severe type, and total loss. Different types of lost circulation materials (LCMs), such as blends, pills and slurries, may be used to control loss of circulation. The LCMs may be used in an attempt to form a stable seal or plug at the opening or within the body of permeable formations, or fractured or vugular loss zones, to prevent mud losses during drilling and cement losses during cementing.